


Just putting my thoughts out their

by rumpelstiltskinrocks



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rumbelle - Fandom, crossovers - Fandom, freeform - Fandom, ouat
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, Alternate Universes, Anti-Heros from ouat, Blue fairy is a bitch, Consequences, F/F, F/M, Freeform, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Other, all types of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpelstiltskinrocks/pseuds/rumpelstiltskinrocks
Summary: Hi I have autism and I just want to put my thoughts out their on what are some differences in my version of ouat. I have a lot of idea's for fanfiction stories but ouat timelines confuses me that I won't be able to make a fanfiction on it that I would need someones help to make one. I would also like feedback on this so I can get help on this or like to help me make a story. I know I will ramble on if I try. Thank you.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Henry Mills, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Milah, Colette/Maurice | Moe French, Henry Mills & Emma Swan, Huntsman | Sheriff Graham/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Jiminy Cricket | Archie Hopper/Original Character(s), Jiminy Cricket | Archie Hopper/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard & Emma Swan
Comments: 64
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

People that are born of true love can learn all types of magic and will always be able to do magic. People that are true love can learn fairy, dark, light, savior, snow, etc.. 

People with magic all magic have different colors they are the color of your magic for instants if Belle has magic will be her version of blue and even, thou if someone has light magic sometimes their color will be very dark color that looks evil but is not.

Rumpelstiltskin is a child born of true love if you believe his parents loved each other given what we know of his parents. Because he is part fairy, he can use fairy magic and no one can use it against him because he is immune.

If you remember that one episode of ouat where it showed the True Love Sapling there is more than one and they are guarded by dark ones. They where used to be guarded by fairies but that was taken away from them because of the blue fairy. Dark one’s understand that rank doesn’t matter when you are in love or not and they won’t stop them from that as long as it’s not a kid or forcing a situation.

In my version of Rumplestiltskin he still looks the same but he has this crystal that is not magical but comes from a different world but with is he can have a tail and wings and can go into creature forms if you read thru my fanfictions ideas Chapter 125: Dragon keeper crossover they are on DeviantArt and Mass effect eragon crossover by rumpelstiltskinrocks archive you will know what I will be talking about. His creature form is a shadow creature that looks like a timer but all black. But if this form is all black then that means he only uses dark magic but a mis of colors shows he uses that type of magic which he does. The read spot where his hart is how much red is left. When he is still in human form his eyes are amber and his eyes glow in the dark and he can see in the dark. I remember this one fanfiction someone made that showed his skin changing color depending on his mood like his very own language because every dark one is a different color their was this one dark one that was pink and he was male he was not happy there is a book where it has info about dark one when you touch a page it will show you what the dark one looks like and how to read the color changing. There is this other fanfiction where he could control the weather by his moods the happier he is the better the weather the sadder he is the worse the weather it goes further and continues that if people enslave him, torture, or use the dagger etc.. It will become a very bad winter right away and if they try to order him to be happy it will become worse so everyone knows this their was a 100 year winter from a different dark one and will not stop if he is happy they can have years of good weather with a very short winter. He can move thru the shadows and can go into the shadow world. He can also make animal noises roars and so forth and make supersonic sounds like an elephant. He has sharp nose he can smell from miles away. He also has sharp hearing he can hear your blood pulsing so he can read you. He can hear your thoughts as well and speak with you with his thoughts if he chooses to. He also can fly with his wings. He is also immune to poison it doesn’t work on him. There is also the fanfiction where Rumplestiltskin molts when it happens, he needs to take a potion and spend all day in the bath. Also, Rumplestiltskin can also learn all the language all he needs to do is either read or hear someone talk for a while then they know how to speak, read and so forth in that language. The dark ones also have their own language. He is still a seer. In creature form when he uses magic his horn glow of the color of the magic. When he uses a blast to blast something it shows all the colors. His appendage he uses to mate is ridged also.

Also because he goes everywhere he has learned a lot of tricks for example he learned how to help woman to give birth, all the different ways to fight, weapons, and so forth he knows a lot of stuff I won't be able to list it all.

If a dark one gets married the person that marries them, they will be connected by becoming immortal themselves and they won’t be able to die until the dark one dies then the person is not immortal anymore and have a normal lifespan again. They also will be able to communicate with each other with their minds feel each other’s feelings and feel where the other is and rescue the person. Share their memories.

Dark one is a little like dragons when they knot when they mate with their true mate so that can get a little awkward Rumplestiltskin and belle happen a lot. They also molt when that happens, they take a potion and spend all day in the bath. Dark ones can also learn all type of language if they read or hear someone talking a language then boom, they will be able to read and speak it. Also, Dark ones have their own language if there is someone else that’s not dark one can understand it without being taught then that is the person’s true mate. Their appendage they use to mate is also ridged.

Dark one's have a unique thing about them when they mate if a dark one is enslaved or forced to mate with someone they will be sterile if someone drugs them etc they will be sterile or if they force a situation on their own they will be sterile. If non of that happens they won't be sterile. When they mate with someone for a short while that person will be protected for example if the person is raped by someone else the sperm or if it is a female same thing will protect the person and make the rapist sterile permanently as well as the dark ones that rape. Surprisingly it was the darkness that put this safety meconism their and not the lightness it is theorized that because the first dark one was female it was automatically put their.

The true love sapling resides past the shadow world to get their you need to face a spot that makes a shadow and say dark and light magic can’t exist without each other and walk thru the shadow. Then past the shadow world is a place called true love grove it’s not a grove I just can’t think of a better name. True love grove is connected to the multiverse of enchanted forests and so forth so it is possible to see a cowboy Rumplestiltskin. Think of the spider verse it just like that any world with rumple is called rumple verse. All the fanfictions that people made is just like that but a little different because of true love grove. Also, other worlds that not connected to Disney so like batman, Pokémon, Game of thrones etc.….

The creatures that guard it is a timer creature and there is a queen of them all and she has been there before the first true love sapling went their so she is old and big. She is also claiming all dark ones, light ones, pure ones and the Rumplestiltskin’s that have no magic and are just hiding there are all her subjects so mess with dark one Rumplestiltskin and face her wrath. Because her people live in true love grove, they are all a product of true love and they all have magic. She is also has more authority over all other magic users so blue fairy has to answer to her. Kings and Queens and heroes has to answer to her. Also, gods do to. She can also cancel a contracts and break curses. She hates nobility in fact she is the cause for the saying in the enchanted forests that nobility can only learn their lesson by being beaten and they often do. She also made it the heroes don’t get slap on the wrist so when they die and where asses or like the charming’s or other heroes in ouat they will go to hell. She also does her own stuff she hunts and make her own food so she doesn’t become like the nobility. She is also of the opinion that if your willing to do that to Rumplestiltskin then you are willing to that to others and spread that thro the enchanted forest. The timers also are seers but unlike others they don’t tell people because they understand that nothing is certain and that time is like a river. But they also guide a little and it is often said that if they give you advice you better listen to it. They also interfere in things as well.

The Queen also made it that villains can get their happy endings as well so it’s no longer rigged.

Because there are a lot of worlds connected the Queen has also others assigned to other places because she can’t be everywhere at once for example the princes of the hunters and so forth. And there are other timers that aren’t princesses. These creatures can and do interfere when something is happening to Rumplestiltskin like what belle does they will make her pay.

Hunters are like the shadows that they are Rumplestiltskin that abandon their worlds become the true love grove armies and they are dangerous they will go where a Rumplestiltskin are being abused and so forth save them and make the people responsible punished so in avolonea a big invasion and a lot of deaths.

The true love grove has light and dark magic flowing all over the place. Where the dark one’s area live place is called Shadowland with the river of darkness and only dark ones can live, they’re without residual effects from the darkness the deeper you go the darker it gets that it more darks to the point where it’s like the shadow world. There are also that is where the prisons are. People get put in a prison like Rumplestiltskin’s prison and treat the people like they did to Rumplestiltskin including what they fed him and then they have to deal with the magic torturing you with what you did wrong and you are completely by yourself and the occasional dark one mocking them in a cruel way. 

The shadowland is where the dark one’s hide their daggers if they get their and try to grab a dagger which is kept in one area think of the one episode where Lancelot and Guinevere found the dagger. The dagger is really well protected and they will be brought to the Queen who will decide their fate she has her own version of the dark one dagger that she can use to call all the dark ones for emergency’s but she got really really beyond pissed that Rumplestiltskin getting abused and enslaved that she severed the dagger and Rumplestiltskin so he has no dagger to control him anymore so because of this he is extremely powerful so the power is no longer suppressed because this.

The dark one’s belles from other worlds have their own spot because they are not trusted because dark one female are more dangerous.

The place where the Light one’s is called Humble forest where the light ones live and others can live as well.

The place where the pure one’s live is called Learning river.

The place where Rumplestiltskin’s that have no magic that hide with their sons is called Peace point.

The Timers area is called Guarding ridge.

The Griffons area is called Knowledge point it's a place with mountains that are covered in true love trees and library's built into the mountains.

The place where the queen lives and where they can all hang out and have work out problems is called Hearing valley. The area where the Queen lives has no castle otherwise, they would cutdown true love trees that grew huge sizes is just a clearing. 

This is where the crystals come from, they come out of the trees and go to Rumplestiltskin who then becomes the protector of their world from other worlds they stopped a lot of dangers that no one knows about. They can go to other worlds that are not connected to the enchanted forest. One of the worlds they can go to the game of thrones and help with fighting the undead army and have armor.

Because The blue Fairy let’s face it, she’s a bitch and what she did to Rumplestiltskin. The Queen of True love Grove had her arrested and put her in one of the prisons that take her magic and make her age and die. The Queen picked a fairy that is more understanding and won’t do what blue did and made all the fairies read all their knowledge that blue didn’t let them and they’re not allowed to interfering with Rumplestiltskin because of blue.

True love Grove Keeps on growing the more people find their true love. The Timers and also a few Rumplestiltskin can take a piece of a true love tree and use it. Also, when a Rumplestiltskin gets purified like pureing his heart or true love kiss pure light will fly to other Rumplestiltskin’s go into them to their hearts and take some darkness out so of their heart a little so the darkness doesn’t cover all over the heart.

When the first dark one Nimue happened a lot longer instead of 500 years ago it was over 3,000 years ago it just makes since to me. Also, Rumplestiltskin is a lot older.

In the Enchanted forest the Dark castle is a lot bigger for instance it surrounds three mountains that are close together. The castle has three different dungeons the one that everyone knows one in the towers and one in a middle of a mountain with no way in other than magic which is why there is a mirror their so people can have a clear picture to teleport there. The second mountain has some dangerous books in the middle of it and the only way you can get to it is if you have magic of all types.

The finale mountain the middle mountain is also apart of the castle and has an underground spring that can be used for a bath and the castle goes into the mountain as well.

The castle also has a huge library which has books from all over all the realms and other worlds which for example a lot of cookbooks. All type of books that you can think of. There are sections of where if you look up it will tell you what is in the section for example cookbooks, fiction, enchanted hearts and so forth. There is this one book that automatically fills up with all the deals, curses etc... of the dark ones. If you want to look at one press the page and an image appears and shows you why.

There is also a book that has the life stories of all the dark ones and if you press a page it lets you see what the previous dark one looks like. It will automatically fill up.

Because of all the different ways to cook and all the cookbooks the kitchen is huge and has all different types of kitchen equipment like a pizza furnace.

The castle is also animated too and all the statues, stuffed animals, and armors are all animated as well and from time to time will move to different spots and will defend the castle as well as the castle will defend itself.

The castle has many indoor gardens that are closed off so Rumplestiltskin can grow rare and dangerous plants that he will need for magic and potions each room is specifically made to grow that specific plant including one’s that need specific conditions. They also have a few terrarium rooms. They also have gardens outside as well.

The castle also has a lot of rooms and several different levels there is one room filled with different musical items. There is also a ballroom. There is also a place to work out.

There is a tower that he uses to do magic. Another tower connected to the magic tower with his contracts. All the towers are connected which means parapet but its inside and only connected to the towers.

There are a lot of bedrooms there are a few of them connected to the library to the kitchen and a tower.

Fire demons live in the fire places each fire places have their own fire demon and when the castle is under attack or something bad happens to rumple or belle they will act as well try fighting against an angry fire demon.

The fire demons also live in other fire places in other houses in Rumplestiltskin lands and torches. When a fire demon isn’t in a fire place or where ever a fire is they can take any form to make a solid body but with fire all around them. They also stop house fire and so forth.

Rumplestiltskin’s lands is bigger than any other kingdoms it has other’s beat its not even funny that a lot of times you need to go into his land he also has ocean and a few islands close to his lands. One Queen even gave her land to Rumplestiltskin because she didn’t want her people to be torn apart when she dies best decision she ever made.

Like other fanfictions where he gives them his gold, he spun and other he does pay for what he gets and stuff. There is a lot of villages, Towns, Farms and so forth. He doesn’t tax people. It is well known throughout the realm that the dark one’s land is safe place to run to if you need a safe place and want to stay out of wars.

The Dark one’s land also has magical creatures in it and they all live in harmony with the humans. There is this one species are the griffons they are creatures that are huge sentient different colors and like Digimon and Pokémon they are partnered with human male griffon with male human. The griffons choose who they will partner with. Rumplestiltskin griffon is all black with glowing red eyes. Belles griffon is the one with the coloration the sister from Star Wars the clone wars turn into. They are also like the timer creatures. They also have humans and magical creatures walking around together so everyone.

When Rumplestiltskin got his lands, he got rid of some laws like where the ruler has the right to mate with a new bride from people and arranged marriages and so forth. He also doesn’t make them pay taxes.

He also created some laws along with his griffon and a few timers. One is you are not allowed to hide your children when he comes to town. That when ever someone is getting married, they need to go talk to a timer to make sure its not arranged or forced or using the women as a bargaining chip and so forth. Women are also equals and can lead. That everyone gets an education which griffon and timers do because they tell all history not just the one’s told by the winners and everyone will learn and you can’t stop them. Also learn about magic because the saying ignorance is bliss it’s not true with magic and if you can use magic you will learn magic. There are a lot of magic users because a lot of them are a product of true love. 

You will learn how to fight to defend yourself both men and women. Rumplestiltskin also learned all the fighting as well and when he learned new ones, he will teach them as well.

You will learn from other jobs as well not just your own you will so you will be able to find the one you want to do.

You’re not an adult until 21.

That the women as well as the men will both be educated on sex and what it will entail and it will be a griffon will teach them because humans won’t teach them because humans are prudes.

Their will be no abuse of any kind their will be no excuse.

Male and females are both capable of abuse.

If someone says no, they mean no, no matter if their male or female. So forth.

Don’t act like sheep see something say something or do something.

Pirates and slavers arrested help the slaves.

Slaves will live in a town or village where all slaves or the abused go to help them.

No breeders a breeder is someone who rapes lies to get the sex they want and say they are nobility to make someone have sex with them.

Don’t judge children for the reputation their parents have if you treat them like they will do what their parents did they you will be punished. They are not their parents.

Everyone both male and female will get education no matter where you live everyone will get educated.

Anyone that wants to learn to do magic especially the products of true love can but they can’t use it on Rumplestiltskin.

Using the excuse boys will be boys will not fly it doesn’t matter if you’re a boy you will get in trouble as well.

No one bullies, abuse, beats, not sell to people because you don’t like them etc.… won’t fly and you will be in serious trouble. (Basically, the abuse rumple went thro before he was the dark one this is not written in it but it shows his mindset to a lot of people).

When selling things, it will be fair and no trying to rip people off if you do it will not go well for you.

Don’t immediately judge people unless you have all the facts.

When strangers come don’t just stand by while they abuse children and adults arrest them and call Rumplestiltskin.

If there are thieves, raiders, etc.…. you all have to help out to find them because it affects everyone.

If it’s time to inherit something the females not just the males get a fair share of it.

Everyone does not have a higher rank than the other which means if you try to order people because you used to have a lot of power you will be in for a bad day.

When a nobility, soldiers, knights or anyone with power reach the border of Rumplestiltskin land and talk to the people who guard the border they have no choice but to sign a contract that they will be on their best behavior and that whatever they got away with because of their status will not be tolerated they will be given to the timers or griffons or Rumplestiltskin for punishment. Which means beatings or other stuff but no force mating.

You can’t force someone who is a virgin to mate with you. You also aren’t allowed to say or do that you have the right to have it because you are married because that is something that is given not taken by force no matter who you are.

End of laws.

Rumplestiltskin has a made a treaty with the werewolf’s they have laws on what not to do like not turn someone just for the sake of it. Those that live on Rumplestiltskin land have their own village or towns and they live along with other humans like everyone else and if anything happens to him, they all go to help him.

Dragons also live on Rumpelstiltskin lands as well and they are more numerus in the enchanted forest. When a dragon dies on his land, he gets everything from a them for spells and stuff.

If you watched Hogwarts with the final battle with the protectors well there is a version of this in the enchanted forest on Rumplestiltskin land. They move around patrolling the land and border and they come in all shape and sizes and look like a lot of different creatures.

For some reason every person that lives on Rumplestiltskin lands also take turns patrolling the border alone with magical creatures as well. He didn’t ask them and it confuses him greatly.

They also hate nobility and when they leave to go sell the wears in on other kingdoms, they will beat the nobility that think they don’t need to buy and they come in groups and have magic. When a nobility come to the border they are stopped and forced to sign a contract that they will be on their best behavior or else.

There are tunnels all over Rumplestiltskin’s land just in case something happens.

There is also a portal by the castle that leads to other realms that griffons go and get stuff so people also sell weird stuff like bra’s, umbrellas etc. Griffons also get books and bring it to the library which is where all those books come from.

Griffons also make sure true stories about Rumplestiltskin get past around not tall tales.

Griffons can also be saddle to ride or used to pull wagons and so forth but you have to ask their permission first because they are sentient. Rumpelstiltskin uses the griffons instead of horses and he always asks them first. The Griffons also fly with people on them as well but that takes practice.

Everyone on Rumplestiltskin’s land including Rumplestiltskin himself know sing language, body language, and other ways to communicate including creature form.

Everyone that live on Rumplestiltskin’s land sign their name on a paper so they know who live there.

When people decide to leave the dark one’s land to sell merchandise or for whatever reason, they all leave on the same day and have a ceremony before they leave that Rumplestiltskin says something and send them off.

The merchants that leave rumple’s land go in groups and have griffons or other creatures with them they go together and when they reach a spot that they will sell the make a spot where people have to walk into and but it like their own world they are known to sell stuff from other realms or other worlds so there are ingredients, books, umbrellas, bras, etc.…. They will not let people with high status like queens, princesses, kings etc.…. get away without paying they really hate nobility.

They have a tradition that when someone dies before they reach adulthood they have a big funeral where they sing the song from glee if I die young one person sings it then they all join in. They have all the children funerals together.

They burn their died and put a gravestone.

The creatures that have wings and can fly when they reach an age where they have to go and pass a flying test think of the land before time movie with petre they sing the song flip flap and fly and is a really good thing to watch.

Because all magical creatures and humans live together there are a lot of hybrids and it is accepted and no one shames them.

Rumplestiltskin has met the huntsman and offered him a cabin for him to live because there is huge land with barely any people. Surprisingly these two get on great.

Clerics are few in numbers and have very low power’s it’s because the queen of true love grove made it so that if they do anything bad or wrong or do something to Rumplestiltskin they lose more power and they get attacked by the hunters.

There is this thing throughout the other different versions of worlds where this contract thing is when a person in a relationship that is being abused anyway can sign it and only the abused person. It can be male or female. What happens when a person signs it is that the other person responsible think of what belle did to rumple thro the tv show will lose their rights to their child and they will not be allowed to raise him in fact it basically means she will not be a parent they are a stranger and not allowed to talk to the child if they do they will be arrested. It can only be redacted if the abused person un signs it but there is a second person signs it to make sure the abused isn’t being forced or manipulated into un signing. A lot of Rumplestiltskin’s with children that signed the contract live in true love grove. Everyone knows about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment. Also please read the other chapters it will explain timers and shadow creatures and hunters.


	2. Description of a Timer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The creatures that guard True love grove are called Timers. Instead of a planet it is a different realm that is connected to other worlds and realms.
> 
> Also if anyone wants to could you make a drawing a timer please.

This species has a long body, four legs, but the front legs are used for hands whenever it is necessary. There are talons on all four appendages, very big wings, and a long tail that can be used as a weapon or appendage. They have a long neck; their head is kind of in a shape of a dragon head with a long, elaborate horns that go back instead of forwards. Think of a goat but they don't curve like a goat. Also, they have sharp teeth and have a long tongue. The funny thing is whenever one of their horns falls off, they stop what they're doing and say "my horn!" in a very shocked manner, but it will grow back. They never stop growing and they are omnivores. They also have a spot on their back near the neck where younglings can hang out. Their eyes can glow different colors, so can their horns, wings, tail, and body. Their language is complex. Body and tongue movement is part of their communication. They also can make silent frequencies (like an elephant), and they can also talk but you can often see them talk to each other in silent communication. If you can understand what it all means, more power to you, and you can strategize with one across a battle field without others knowing what they are saying. Their bodies have very different colors it can get elaborate. Their horns can blast things if it needs to, and they can change the frequency so it can not be dangerous. Also, they can use their mouth for blasting things and because their teeth are sharp they can imprison people in their mouths for a short time until the proper authorities can get the person. Their planet is outside of time and it is often seem like they always know what is going on, and what is going to happen. If you ever look at their horns you can tell how old they are. They can live long past Asari and Krogan. No one knows how long they can live given how their homeworld is outside of time. They also have the power to decondition people that have been conditioned. For example: battered wife syndrome. They can get it out of you. So if you were a slave they will uncondition you, for example when they were freeing the Yautja slaves they made a deal that if all their slaves left after they where deconditioned, then they will stop but if not then they wouldn't. Needless to say, they where surprised when they all left. If they let you touch their horns when their still on their head you'll be able to see a memory they want you to see or an idea they had. If they spread their wings a certain way they can do the same thing as the horns and show a story the way they think about it. They are really good storytellers. They are also very good at protecting children, they make it their duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment on this please.


	3. Description of a shadow creature.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned that Rumpelstiltskin creature form looks like a shadow creature here is how they are described.
> 
> Also if anyone wants to could you make a drawing a shadow creature please.

The Shadow Creatures are a species that live on the other side of shadows (it's like another world). If you ever find their home world, all you will see from a distance are missing stars because it is so black. They are nothing but black or shadowy, and have very red eyes. They always stay in the shadows but when they do come out be careful; you never know what they look like and some are not pretty and so forth. In the other side of the shadows, their world is nothing but black and you will need a special kind of night vision goggles to be able to go anywhere because all you will see is nothing but darkness and the glowing red eyes, and the occasional albino. They stick out like a sore thumbs, then again so do you. There are a lot of different types of Shadow Creatures. They are good at spying if you need them to be because they can be anywhere where there are shadows, and no one notices them until its too late. Despite how mean they can look, they are actually quite friendly. When there is a human shadow creature hybrid, the hybrid has red eyes that glow and can control the shadow around them just like other shadow creatures. When someone does something to them or anyone else that is nearby a shadow creature, it's a really bad idea because the shadows will consume person and the person will regain consciousness in the shadow world naked with a night vision goggles with a shadow creature there to explain they where banished to the shadow world and they will be left to wander there for all their life for what they did or tried to do. They will also do what is done to level 1 criminals so they don't rape the other banished. They are very protective of others, especially children, so they always keep an eye on what's happening around them. They also have this ability where they can look at a ship or planet, and all the shadows on that ship or planet will rise up and bring the people on it into the shadow world, and the shadow world will spit out those who need to be on trial into a prison area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment.


	4. What are hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I mentioned Hunters are like shadows and it will have mass effect mentioned as well on it. Hunters are dangerous and are Rumpelstiltskin who stopped caring and have a dangerous hatred towards Belle's that where abusive basically what belle does in ouat. They are more dangerous in groups.

Think of the spectres on the Citadel Council, but unlike them this group called Shadows can get in trouble. They are employed by the United Allies Council. They are called the Shadows because they look like the shadow creatures species, and where their eyes would be, there is a red glow (or other colors depending on their mood), and the glowing eyes will be able to blink and move like regular eyes and so forth. They also see the council spectres as criminals, so they will get arrested by the Shadows for criminal offence and they aren't welcome anywhere that isn't in Citadel Council space. They come from all corners of the galaxy and can be any species, and just like humans, they disguise who they with special suits are so no one can identify them, gender them, and so on. Their suits are all black except where their eyes are (and the eyes look like the glow I mentioned above). They also don't use their real names, like in Star Wars how the stormtroopers go by numbers and nicknames, so the Shadows. Unlike the spectres, who are always alone, the Shadows come in groups, and the saying goes when you see one there is more that you don't see. They all live in the ships and stations (they have their own). There is a lot of them and they don't go anywhere alone, but are always in squads or armies, and they work as a team just like when they went after omega. They are very well trained. They go through schools and have more then one mentor. They are way better than the spectres. They go where they need to, they don't listen to the united council (they act as free agents) like the spectres do with the citadel council-we all see how useless they are. They do have representatives in the council so that they can have a say in things like everybody else. They have the space suit armor that can make them blend into their environment and they can teleport themselves or others if they need to. They also go after bounties. They look down at c sec because they see them as nothing more than too stuck up and let criminals get away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment.


	5. Created In You characters description will be periodically updated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have the characters list of descriptions for the fanfiction "Created In You". It will be updated as more chapters go up. Just trying to be helpful.

The Darkness: The voice in Rumple's head. The darkness has been in the head of every dark one ever and tries to make the dark one's do terrible and unspeakable things. There magic color is Dark black.

Rumpelstiltskin: Almost the same as the one in the ouat show but has creature form which is part shadow and timer creature and is responsible for his world's protection. His magic color is dark purple. His title in Schlaraffenland is Guardian of the Unnamed and Protector of the Tongueless.

Cora: Same as the one in ouat. Her magic color is red.

Blue Fairy: Still the same sanctimonious bitch as ever. She was arrested by the timers Cogsworth and Lumiere for her role in what happened to Baelfire. Her magic color is dark blue.

Baelfire: Rumple's son fell for Blue Fairy's lie about using the magic bean.

Cogsworth: He is a timer and along with Lumiere captured the blue fairy. He will hang out with Rumple a lot. His eyes gleamed like brass. He is the color of mahogany, with brass markings. When he talks it's like measured as clockwork, its motions elegant and precise. In the Timers language his name means "counter of minutes". He is also literal. His magic color is mahogany and brass.

Lumiere: He is a timer and along with Cogsworth captured the Blue fairy. He is said to have flickering orange like candle-flames eyes. His colors are mostly gold and white. He also told Rumple they might meet again. In the Timers language his name means "a light of our own making". His magic color is gold and white.

Unknown noble: He came to Nevethe to demand the queen for something and she said no and he was pissed and she banished him.

Queen Nevethe, ruler of the Wood Beyond: She was from the Shadow world and she found the first true love sapling born from the union or dark and light magic. She and the tree are ancient and old. She is patient and despises the nobility. Her eyes are like dusk-red moons, but her body is difficult to see, faded almost into invisibility. Her voice is a dry rumble with all the gentleness of a friendly earthquake. She called our Rumple "little man". She is also called the Goddess of the Grove in the old religion in Avonlea before the church took over. The church in Avolnea call her The Demon Queen of the Grove. Her magic color is clear. Her name in the Timer language means sacred grove or sacred piece of spacetime filled with life.

Hordor: Same one in ouat tv show. He was briefly thought about by Rumple when he thought Queen Nevethe wanted him to kiss her boots. Also his name in Schlaraffenland is slang for people who try to kidnap you to be in their army/navy.

Beowulf: He is someone that couldn't handle not having fame so he tried to frame rumple for being a monster and killing several peasant's to do it. His name in Schlaraffenland is slang for is a fake hero.

Unknown Rumpelstiltskin: Mentioned by Lumiere and Cogsworth. Something bad happened to him.

Old Man Hong: He is leader of Beggars clan. He and Lumiere are old friends. He also teaches Rumple how to fight.

Periwinkle: She is a lavender blue Timer slightly bulkier than Lumiere or Cogsworth. She replaced Rumple when he went missing until his return. She is also very organized. Her magic color is lavender blue. Her name in the Timer language means shifting roles.

Merlin: As in the show but he was picked along with Nimue to be true love but failed. His magic color is white.

Nimue: As in the show but she was picked along with Merlin to be true love but failed. Her magic color is really dark blue.

Unknown Rumpelstiltskin's: Something happened to them.

Child Ogre: The ogre chieftain's son who was hunted by Maurice and started the third ogre wars.

Colette: Belle's mother. She is married to Maurice.

Octavius: the Archbishop of Avonlea and he speaks out of turn.

Maurice: Belle's father. He started the 3rd ogre wars by torturing ogres. He lost his position as future king.

Charles: Maurice's father and the king of Avonlea. He believes that kings and queens should rule without listening to the church.

Isabella: Maurice's mother and the Queen of Avonlea. She believes that kings and queens should rule without listening to the church.

Yves: Maurice's younger brother. The king and queen used him as an example for why the ogres went to war.

Amaury: Maurice's middle brother. He became the crown prince after what Maurice did.

Russet: She is a fairy that Colette asks to help and she tells her to talk to Nevethe and takes her to Hora. Her magic color is russet.

Hora: Timer agent/ambassador in Avonlea. She is disguised as a (human) hermit at a local shrine and takes Colette to Nevethe. Her magic color is purple. Her name in the Timer language means segment of time (hour) measured and sequential.

Regina: Cora's daughter almost the same as ouat tv show. Her magic color is dark purple-blackish.

King George: Same ruthless basted.

James: King George's son.

Sir Marek: He was the one to go up the bean stalk and killed the giants.

Lionevel: Griffon that attacked Sir Marek. She has pale golden eyes. She dies of her wounds. Her magic color is golden. Her name in griffon language means divine lion.

Eskereye: Griffon. Daughter of Lionevel, sister of Otulissa. She is Rumple's partner. She is dark black with glowing red eyes. Her magic color is black and red. Her name means in griffon language means watcher on the serpent ridge.

Otulissa: Griffon. Daughter of Lionevel, sister of Eskereye. She is Belle's partner. If you watched star wars the clone wars her coloring is the sister in griffon form Griffin | Wookieepedia | Fandom. Her magic color is emerald. Her name in Griffon language mean understanding light.

Belle: She is a bit different from the ouat tv show. She is betrothed to Rumpelstiltskin. Her magic color is light blue with a sprinkle of gold and pink mixed in. Her creature form looks like a light griffon her body is blue, and the wings more green-blue with gold streaks, and iridescent. Also since her creature form is mostly made of light (like Rumple's is shadow), it looks like she's glowing. (But that varies a bit with how 'solid' she is, just like Rumple can take on a 'hybrid' form.)

Marceline: Belle's cousin and she bullies belle. She married Michel.

Elinore: Belle's Governess she is mean. She was forced to join a nunnery for her part in Gaston's attempted assault on Belle.

Silvie: Belle's younger sister.

Amaury's Wife: Seems to have it in for Belle

Pascal : Amaury's son.

Girard: Lord and father of Michel.

Michel: Son of Lord Girard called Lefou by other people.

Remy: A junior cleric.

Gaston: He is adopted by Lord Girard he wants to be the next ruler of Avonlea and is cruel.

Lizzy: A commoner that Belle befriended and help make a school. She joins the beggars clan.

Jacques: A friend of Lizzy. He joined the beggars clan.

Jean: A friend of Lizzy and Jacques he said he will give Lumiere his firstborn to be rich. He joined the beggars clan.

Master Johann: scribe of the Wingfoot Guild in the Maritime Kingdom. He is the one who accepted Belle into the order.

Edvard: Johann's senior apprentice: Witness to Belle's induction.

Grumpy: Same as the ouat tv show.

Nova: Same fairy. Her magic color is pink.

Phillip: Same as the ouat tv show.

Mulan: Same as the ouat tv show.

Aurora: Same as the ouat tv show.

Nemesis: The eagle that eats Prometheus's innards.

Prometheus: He is the one who gave fire to the humans. Also like the rest of the gods and titans see humans as monsters. His magic color is red. Maleficent is his niece.

Maleficent: She is half titan and she is Prometheus is her uncle. Her magic color is greyish purple.

Ursula: She is the sea witch and her magic color is dark green.

Cruella: Same as the tv show her magic color is a sickly green.

The ferryman: He moves people from the underworld and the mortal world.

Isaac Heller: The Author.

Snow White: deposed queen of the White Kingdom, daughter of the late King Leopold. Also the Timers call her tattle tale princess or queen.

David: aka "Charming". Originally a shepherd, adopted by King George in place of his deceased twin James, but now disinherited and on the run. True Love of Snow White.

Unknown beggar clan member #1: He is stationed at Valledor (vallée d'or) village below the Dark Castle to make sure people that come to rumple for help don't cause trouble. They mocked Snow and charming.

Unknown beggar clan member #2: He is stationed at Valledor (vallée d'or) village below the Dark Castle to make sure people that come to rumple for help don't cause trouble they mocked Snow and charming.

Henriette: One of the students Hora taught.

Andre: A rebellious cleric that wants Octavius back. He along with Hugh flay themselves.

Hugh: Another rebellious cleric that wants Octavius back. He along with Andre flay themselves.

North haven harbormaster: She directs boats.

Archon of North Haven: The leader of North Haven in Rumple's land. He is a blood lord.

Ragwort: She is a ghoul and is part of the beggars clan.

Brun: He is part of the beggars clan.

Achille: He is part of the beggars clan.

Lew son of Ethne: Ogre that met belle.

Ethne: Ogre that challenged Belle as part of her trial.

High Archon of Schlaraffenland: She is the leader of the other Archons. She is also extremely sneaky.

Zelena: She was brought to the wood beyond by the Timers to see if they could change her future she is just as creepy as her ouat version. Her Timer form color is green. Her magic color is green. Her name in Timer language means moon spirit.

Blood Lord of Goatsbridge: She is the mayor of Goatsbridge.

Janet: Lizzy's mother and one tough women.

Other Rumpelstiltskin: Zelena approached this rumple and tried to make him her mate. He rejected Zelena and Nevethe.

Numen: The spirit of the land.

Other Rumpelstiltskin: This rumple was invited by the numen to test this belle. An older Rumple whose Belle died a long time ago, as did their son. His magic color is black.

Milah: The same as her ouat tv show counterpart.

Griffon king: He is a massive red griffon with white markings. His magic color is red with white.

Lancelot: A little bit the same from ouat tv show.

Mr Smee: The same from ouat tv show. Gaston took his heart.

Captain Hook: The same in ouat tv show. He started to get controlled by Gaston.

Victor Frankenstein: A little bit the same from ouat. He likes to study with the ghouls.

Jefferson: He is the god hermes.

Grace: Jefferson's daughter.

Archon of the Snowcaps: She is a dragon that flies over Schlaraffenland when their are party's.

Archie Hopper: A little bit the same as his ouat tv counterpart except Rumple is the one to turn him into a cricket. He can turn human if he wants to.

Unknown Rumpelstiltskin: Zelena has his dagger.


	6. Created in you Map of the Territories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taish made a map of the Territories of the Enchanted forest for people to help them understand where the other kingdoms are.

Don't take this map too literally. It's a rough representation of the realm known as "Misthaven" or "The Enchanted Forest". There are four realms reachable by mundane methods from here: Mulan's unnamed Empire (on the other side of the Infinite Forest), Agrabah (across the Great Desert), Arendelle and the Southern Isles (across the ocean to the northwest), and Camelot/Dun Broch/Avalon (across the ocean to the southwest). Map created using Inkarnate. 

Schlaraffenland (Frontlands + Cockayne)
    Rumple's land, combined territory of what used to be the Frontlands and Cockayne. (Cockayne must be where Rumple picked up his terrible "Cockney" accent. ;-P)
Maritime Kingdom
    Prince Eric's kingdom. Capital: Sweetport.
Avonlea
    Belle's kingdom
Ulstead
    Prince Phillip's kingdom (name from the live-action Maleficent movies)
Lishanya
    King Xavier's kingdom. I think it was called the "northern kingdom" in canon.
Prydania
    King George's kingdom
White Kingdom
    King Leopold/Snow White's kingdom
Yrkandos
    King Midas's kingdom
Yrkthera
    Aurora's kingdom
Sherwood Forest
    A principality. Capital is Nottingham, obviously.
Skapsia, or the Skapsian Highlands
    Mountainous area too difficult to conquer. Ruled by semi-nomadic clans.
(Yrktheran) Moors
    Highland moors, Maleficent's country
Opona
    Prince Thomas and Cinderella's kingdom
Infinite Forest
    A magical temperate forest, infinite in nature. Random paths lead to it from any forest in Misthaven (and not so random if you know the right spells). Magic (or luck or specialized skills/knowledge) needed to exit the forest (to any forest in Misthaven or the neighboring realms).


	7. Map of True Love Grove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taish helped make a map for the true love grove.

Hearing Valley 
    Where the Queen lives 
Guarding Ridge 
    Where the rest of the Timers live 
Peace Point
    Where the Rumplestiltskins that have no magic live with their sons
Shadowland
    Darkest part of Nevethe, almost in the shadow realm, where the Dark Ones live and hide their daggers. There are cruel prisons here.
Humble Forest
    Where the Light Ones live
Learning River
    Where the Pure Ones live
Shadow River
    Where the Dark One Belles live

Map created using Inkarnate. 


End file.
